Parentage: ‘TSAECH1821’ is an intergeneric hybrid seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Pachyphytum oviferum x Echeveria lauii hybrid plant (not patented), the seed parent, with an unnamed Echeveria lilacina plant (not patented), the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in the autumn of 2013 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. In the autumn of 2014, one seedling was observed which exhibited unique growth and foliage characteristics. The seedling was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘TSAECH1821’ was selected for commercialization in the winter of 2014.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TSAECH1821’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2015 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.